The modern petrochemical industry makes extensive use of cracking and fractionation technology to produce and separate various desirable compounds from crude oil. Cracking and fractionation operations are energy intensive and generate considerable quantities of greenhouse gases.
The gradual depletion of worldwide petroleum reserves and the commensurate increase in petroleum prices may place extraordinary pressure on refiners to minimize losses and improve efficiency when producing products from existing feedstocks, and also to seek viable alternative feedstocks capable of providing affordable hydrocarbon intermediates and liquid fuels to downstream consumers.
Methane may provide an attractive alternative feedstock for the production of hydrocarbon intermediates and liquid fuels due to its widespread availability and relatively low cost when compared to crude oil. Worldwide methane reserves may be in the hundreds of years at current consumption rates and new production stimulation technologies may make formerly unattractive methane deposits commercially viable.
Ethylene is an important commodity chemical intermediate. The worldwide production of ethylene exceeds that of any organic compound. Ethylene is used in the production of polyethylene plastics, polyvinyl chloride, ethylene oxide, ethylene chloride, ethylbenzene, alpha-olefins, linear alcohols, vinyl acetate, and fuel blendstocks such as, but not limited to, aromatics, alkanes and alkenes. The growth in demand for ethylene and ethylene based derivatives is forecast to increase as the developing world continues to register higher economic growth. The bulk of worldwide annual commercial production of ethylene is based on thermal cracking of petroleum hydrocarbons with stream; the process is commonly called pyrolysis or steam cracking The feedstocks for steam cracking can be derived either from crude oil (e.g., naphtha) or from associated or natural gas (e.g., ethane, propane, LPG). Ethylene production is primarily limited to high volume production as a commodity chemical in relatively large steam crackers or other petrochemical complexes that also process the large number of other hydrocarbon byproducts generated in the steam cracking process. Producing ethylene from far more abundant and significantly less expensive methane in natural gas provides an attractive alternative to ethylene produced from steam cracking (e.g., naphtha or gaseous feedstocks). Oligomerization processes can be used to further convert ethylene into longer chain hydrocarbons useful as polymer components for plastics, vinyls, and other high value polymeric products. Additionally, these oligomerization processes may be used to convert ethylene to other longer hydrocarbons, such as C6, C7, C8 and longer hydrocarbons useful for fuels like gasoline, diesel, jet fuel and blendstocks for these fuels, as well as other high value specialty chemicals.